The Lies (Revisited)
by Fudgums
Summary: I'm rewriting The Lies. Same storyline pretty much, gonna make a few small tweaks, and hopefully improve the writing and storytelling. The main plot is going to be kept a secret for now, but once this story progresses Im going to update the Summary.


Marshall stepped onto the slow, old escalator and began his descent down into the train station. A hurried business man rushed down the escalator, almost knocking Marshalls backpack off, which would have been a trajesty, he was carrying the very elegant, and very fragile, vase his mom had received from his dad right before she killed him so she could take rule of the Nightosphere Archipelago. Marshall sighed as he readjusted the loose shoulder straps and stepped off the escalator and made his way to the N.I. Card scanner, which he had unlimited rides on. The station altogether was empty though, most citizens who lived on this island worked from only the most expensive home offices, he slowly picked up the pace to the 3rd platform, which went to Summerset Island, he arrived just as the empty train was leaving. Marshall rolled his eyes and walked over to the white leather couch, he never understood why this station was so lavish, no one except him and one or two business men used it.

Fionna grabbed her beach chair from the garage, dusted flew off of it as she lifted it from the ground, it had been many years since she had been to the beach. Cake honked her horn a few times to signify that she was ready to go, and tired of Fionna taking so long. Fionna hurried out to the car and threw her bag, towel, and chair into the back of Cake's yellow jeep. "Sorry that took so long, I just want to make sure I had everything!" Fionna cheerfully squealed as she hopped into the front.

"I know baby, it has been so long since I've been able to take a day off." Cake turned her head and looked behind her before she put the car in reverse and backed out of their driveway.

"Yeah, but soon I'll be 18 and get a job too!" Fionna smiled evilly, knowing that Cake didn't want her to get a job so soon.

"Yeah Fi," Cake half laughed, "I think you should wait a year or two before getting into the workforce." Cake gave Fionna a motherly look and then turned her attention back onto the highway.

"But Cake, I could have been working since I was 14, and you have kept me from it!" Fionna whined and pouted.

"Fi, baby, you know what happened to our parents, I don't want a freak accident in a factory to kill you too!" Cake merged onto the Summerset exit.

"Cake, please, I know it could help pay the bills." Fionna put a hand on Cake's arm.

"Fi, no more talk of this, we're going to the beach let's have some fun!" Cake brushed Fionna's hand off of her and sped down the empty bridge.

Marshall thrust his key into the metal lock and turned, he opened the door and walked into his Summer home. He loved this place, his mom never came here, it was right on the beach, and he got to design most of it. Marshall ran up the spiral staircase to his bedroom, he tossed his bag of clothes onto the ground, and placed the vase onto his nightstand. After unpacking his clothes, and changing into his bathing suit, Marshall ran down the beach, his surfboard in hand.

Cake pulled into the beach parking lot, "Now Fionna, we're only here for one day, so we have to pick, beach or boardwalk?"

"Beach!" Fionna exclaimed, she had always loved the beach, even though the boardwalk was fun, she would much rather spend her 1 day swimming in the ocean.

"Wait, wait, this is gonna be a group decision, so if we go to the boardwalk, don't be too sad." Cake unlocked the car, and exited walking over to the large group of friends. Fionna put on her flip flops and walked over. Finn was the first to greet her, he ran over to her and picked her up, "Babe! You finally made it, Cake told us you took awhile to get ready", he kissed her and set her back down.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I wanted to get some beach floaties for when we go swimming." She nodded toward the large assortment of blow up rings, animals, and rafts.

"Why do you have that many?" Jake asked, eyeing the overflowing back of the car.

"Fionna likes them for our hot tub, pretends its a real pool." Cake laughed at the dirty glare she was getting from Fionna.

"It's a pretty big hot tub to be fair." Fionna retorted, giggling along with everyone else.

"Well," Finn said as he grabbed Fionna's hand, "We won't really be needing those because we have decided that we should go to the boardwalk." Everyone in the group cheered, except Fionna, who had let go of Finn's hand.

"Wait what, I wanted to swim, going to the beach is for THE BEACH, not the boardwalk." Fionna grumbled.

"Fine then, you can stay at the beach." Cake said, knowing that Fionna would catch up to them after getting bored of swimming. The entire group walked away as Fionna grumpily walked down the burning hot sand to the crashing waves.

Fionna set a foot into the water, the waves seemed to pull her deeper in. Suddenly she felt her legs being taken out from under her. She tried to swim against the current, but it was too strong, slowly she was pulled away from the sand and into open water. "HELP!" She yelled, but the beach was empty, and her friends were gone.

Marshall heard a yell and turned, he could see someone out in the water, being pulled by a riptide. "HEY! IM COMING!" He yelled as he began paddling his board toward the person. Marshall pushed both of his arms into the water, his legs wrapped around the board to keep him anchored, slowly he pulled the girl out of the water.

Fionna coughed as someone wrapped their arms around her and dragged them onto a surfboard.

Marshall looked down at the girl her just rescued, "Fionna? What are you doing here?" He lifted her up into a sitting position.

"I'm at the beach with my friends." She stated trying to pretend that she was fine.

Marshall scanned the beach, and then the waters, "I do not see anyone else." He then began paddling back to the shore, to an area that was a little further down than the riptide. "You haven't said thank you yet." He mentioned, it had been dead silent the entire ride back.

Fionna sighed, "Thanks for saving me." She muttered as she climbed off of his board.


End file.
